Journey
by Mobstachu777
Summary: Matt goes on a journey to find himself with his five starters and the love of his life at his side. Based in the Black and White games with a few acts from Black 2 and White 2. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, OCs however I do.

**A/N: Chapter 2 the first part of the actual story, getting' pumped about this. I know I am a meanie for putting a cliffy in the A/N, but that character will be revealed in this chapter. This is the first day of the journey and** **I get my first pokemon. Also I know Piplup can't learn Water Gun but I'm having mine know it.**

I woke up with my usual bed head that just makes me want to get a haircut. I walk into my bathroom and I notice something that I wish was not there or at least at my age. The stubble on my chin was the one thing that I thought that I would have to worry about when I was in my twenties, not at fourteen. After a quick look in the mirror and a change into my favorite hoodie and jeans, I go down the stairs and notice a letter on the dining room table. When I opened the letter I had the biggest shock in my life, the letter said that not only was I getting one pokemon, I was getting five. Prof. Juniper must have pulled some strings to get me starters from each of the five regions.

When I was debating which starters I was going to get when I heard the door slam. When I turned around I knew instantly what happened, there was Braden with the one thing that just annoyed him like no tomorrow, his little brother's Purloin. You see his little brother kinda had a crush on him (they're stepbrothers); on more than one occasion Braden caught his stepbrother in his bed. There was one thing that Braden was more annoyed of than his brother and that was the family Purloin. That thing took after the brother, always at most three feet away from Braden. "Ahhhhhh… the cat strikes again," I said nonchalantly.

"What's worse is that this thing slept on my face throughout the night so I smell like frightened cat because of that storm last night," said a very teed off Braden.

"See this is why I wish that you had a normal family like mine," not entirely the truth but close enough.

"So," I said, "after today you don't have to worry about this little guy over here."

"Let me guess Jun. got you a Pokemon,"Braden inquired

"Yep, one from each region," I stated proudly.

"In that case I will see you on Route 1," with that he was off.

I got on my sneakers after getting a piece of toast I was off. The moment I stepped out the door I realized I forgot something. I walked into the door and got my black-rimmed fedora on and headed out for real. When I entered the lab the first think I noticed was that Prof. Juniper was at her table with some containers on it. "You know I noticed you checking me out." I look up and saw her staring at me with a smirk on her face.

'_Why do women always mess with me about my thinking',_ "Sorry just excited about this journey, sad that I will be going but it will give me time to write some songs and think of what I want to do in life when this is all over with."

"You and your thinking, honestly enjoy life you worry too much. Will you just live!"

I just wanted to change the subject at that point so I go to the obvious topic that would be for the room. "Alright I yield, now let's see what pokemon we have here." As I turn around to look at my choices I hear a giggling in the corner and I notice my one of my two weaknesses in the world and it definitely wasn't a bag of Skittles, there in the corner staring at me was the love of my life, Candace. Prof. Juniper must have notice my blush because she just nudged me and whispered in my ear, "You know she's starting her adventure today too, right?" When I heard that news I was in shock, Candace wasn't the type to be into battling (no pun intended). "Alright, well, I think the sooner this is over with the sooner I will find myself."

I turned to the first box and on the box it said _'Kanto', _I knew that the Kanto starters wereCharmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. "I choose Charmander for Kanto," I said confidently. When Prof. Juniper gave me the pokeball with my Charmander in it I look at the next box that read '_Sinnoh', _I decided to go with my second favorite starter of all time in this decision with a Piplup. This continued until I had my five starters: Snivy, Piplup, Treecko, Cyndaquil, and Charmander. When I turned around to start out the door I heard what sounded like a person clearing their throat, I saw Prof. Juniper staring at me, "Forgetting your Pokedex there Matt." She handed me the Pokedex, explaining how to use it and adding the chip that will allow me to understand my Pokemon. When the explanation was done, the professor whispered into my ear, "You should go for it, you never know what might happen if you do," she then winked at me and I couldn't help but blush. I politely said my good byes and then when the door close and I ran like a mad man. When I got back to my house, there were two things that I realized, one my Xtransceiver was repaired, and two the Guru was at my door. The Guru is my friend Gavin, who was the first person I told my secret about Candace and he blabbed it to her best friend. That is when the weirdness of this whole situation began.

Long story short, I have a habit I am trying to break, chickening out. Anyway, when I went to the door I fell for it again went I felt a water gun hit my butt.

"GAVIN!" sure enough there was the Oshawott with a grin on its face. "ALRIGHT ENOUGH OF THIS PIPLUP SHOW HIM WHAT A REAL WATER GUN LOOKS LIKE," when I saw my Piplup shooting a water gun at Oshawott, Gavin was surprised to say the least.

"OK now I know not to mess with you anymore. Well now we should finish what we started, Oshawott Tackle."

After a Water battle ending with a sea otter with swirls in its eyes I felt confident in my new pokemon. "Nice job Piplup, take a good rest." _It was nothing, I feel like we will be facing that Oshawott again though. _A simple nod was my reply to the little penguin. Gavin looked like he had expected that, so he said, "Nice that will get you better chances with the ladies."

"You mock me good sir, you mock me."

"I'm guessing that you are starting your adventure finally; I've been waiting for you to get your pokemon but I'm surprised it was a Sinnoh starter."

"I have a starter from each region and Juniper even gave me permission to have 7 pokemon instead of 6."

"Wait, why is it that you get so many privileges?"

"Prof. Juniper and my mom have been friends since they went on their journey, so she cashed in a few favors that she had."

"Well enough talk about this journey, do you plan on travelling with you know who?"

"I don't know yet, even though that would be very nice."

"Well life hasn't stopped messin' with you yet man, cause here she is." Sure enough as soon as I turn around I see her walking towards us. Whenever I see her flowing blond hair I can't help but smile a little.

"Hey guys, how's it going," said Candace.

"Pretty good, figured we would see who had the advantage with our water types," replied Gavin.

"Yep, Piplup's first battle and he got the win, next time though I think I'll let him go two-on-one against me." I replied snickering.

"Seriously one win and you feel like you own the world," said a mock angered Gavin.

With a laughing Candace in the background I notice one thing that I didn't notice before, there was a pokeball on her belt. "So Candace, what Pokemon did you get?" I asked wanting to be polite.

"Tepig, the little guy just seemed like he was calling out to me."

"Nice, do you want to see how good he is against another fire type?"

"Sure, Tepig just seemed to be wanting to get in a battle, so which is it going to be, Charmander or Cyndaquil?"

"Let's go with Cyndaquil, Gavin would you like to be the ref?"

"Yes, I would love to ref for the fight between the two who always seem to be blushing at each other." At that moment Gavin received a punch and slap to the face. "Well that was unexpected."

Candace beat me to the punch saying, "That doesn't happen."

"Say want to make a little bet Candace?"

"Sure."

"Loser of the battle has to pay for dinner."

"Matthew, are you asking me on a date?"

"What, no no no no, it's to celebrate the start of our journey."

**AND SCENE**

**A/N: I realized that this chapter has a lot of dialogue and not a lot of action that will not be the case later on.**

**MC777: So, am I going to be ignored for the rest of the story?**

**Matt: No, you will get involved later on.**

**Braden: Remember you promised me a Riolu.**

**Matt: Yes, I will remember.**

**Candace: I'm confused about something.**

**Matt: Yessum.**

**Candace: What was it about the writing song thing?**

**Matt: You will learn in due time my dear.**

**MC777: Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**A/N: Chapter 2, anyway it is time for the battle. First time writing one of these so I may be bad at this. Without further ado…**

"OK this will be a one-on-one battle; obviously there will be no substitutes. Now while you two are giving me the death glare let's start this battle," stated a very amused Gavin.

"Ladies first," I say politely.

"Why thank you good sir. Tepig come on out."

"Cyndaquil, ready to rumble?"

When both Fire types came out they sent of smoke/flames. The first thing I realized about Candace's Tepig was that it had seemed less shy that most Tepigs that I had seen beforehand.

"Wow, your Tepig seems a lot more outgoing than most that I've seen, it must really like you."

"Yeah, in all my time studying with Prof. Juniper this little guy's the friendliest one I've seen."

"Anyway let's get this battle started Gavin looks like he is about to fall asleep."

"OK then, Tepig use Tackle."

"Cyndaquil, dodge and use your own Tackle." Cyndaquil dodged the attack with ease and striked with Tackle.

"Tepig, Tackle again this time though zigzag." Tepig charged again and went from side to side so much that Cyndaquil couldn't dodge and took the blow. "Tepig, again." Tepig hit Cyndaquil again and it must have been a critical hit because Cyndaquil had swirls in its eyes.

"Winner, Candace of Nuvema City," stated Gavin in mock formality.

"Good job, Tepig, now Matt about that dinner," cheered a happy Candace.

"Anywhere you want to go I'll take you and you don't have to pay a cent," I said, disappointed I lost, but happy that Candace won.

"OK, pick me up around six, and were something nice."

"Six it is then."

I said my good bye when suddenly I remembered that Braden was waiting for me. Sure enough, when I got to Route 1 there was Braden with his Pansage.

"Finally, what took you so long," said a very annoyed Braden.

"Guru," was all the reply that was needed.

"Well then, how about a battle then?"

"Alright, but we have to make this quick though I have a place to be at six."

"Really, you think a Pokemon battle takes an hour?"

"No but I have to look dressy so that may take a while."

"Well then, let's get this battle started."

"OK, Snivy, ten-four." The grass snake came out in a red light, with a gleam in its red eye.

"Snivy huh, well looks like its Grass type vs. Grass type."

"I believe that it is my little friend," Sweet, he fell for it, short jokes, Braden's second biggest pet peeve.

"OK, Pansage Scratch,"

"Snivy, dodge then Tackle," Snivy jumped out of the way of Pansage and charged down and hit Pansage on the head.

"Pansage jump into the trees to confuse Snivy, and then use Scratch." Pansage went from tree to tree until you couldn't tell which tree he was in, Snivy was confused then I remembered something about snakes.

"Snivy close your eyes and try to tell where Pansage is with your tongue."

Snivy stuck out its tongue and immediately jumped away avoiding Pansage's Scratch.

"Snivy, quick Tackle." Snivy ran and rammed into Pansage, leaving the monkey breathing heavily.

"Pansage, Scratch."

"Snivy, Tackle." The Pokemon hit each other creating some dust, which when settled showed Snivy on top off Pansage dusting himself off.

"Well, guess I should have thought you would find a way with the tree thing," explained a surprised Braden.

"Heh, I know a thing or two about snakes."

"Well I need to go home for something I'll see you around."

"See ya later." When I checked my Xtransceiver for the time to see that it was quarter past five.

"Was that monkey really in the trees that long." I said as I started running home. When I got home I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and then the biggest challenge in the world, finding something nice to wear in my room. I was a typical teen so I had a lot of random junk all over my room so I just chose the safest way to my closet, through a pile of Hawaiian stuff that I bought for a party after a play performance (everybody there was a cheapskate so I paid because I had the most money at the moment). I got through the pile with a lei around my neck (I got leid :)) and a hula skirt on which I forgot was even in there. When I got to my closet I search for my suit that I keep in the back since I don't go out to dinner often. When I got the white suit on I check the time to see that I had about ten minutes until I had to get to Candace's so I decided to head out because I had to take the long way.

When I got to Candace's house I saw her on her porch in a white dress that stopped right above the knee. Too say she looked stunning was the understatement of the year. I felt my jaw hit the ground and I was feeling a little light-headed. When I approached her all that was going through my mind was the word, _Wow. _

"Excuse me my dear but I am looking for a lovely lady about your height, looks justlike you but with glasses, have you seen her?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well I think I saw someone matching that description about a minute ago," was Candace's reply.

"Well did she tell you where she wanted to go to dinner?"

"Now that you mention, she said that fancy restaurant a couple of blocks away."

"Well then my dear, shall we go?"

"I believe we shall."

We get to the restaurant, and the waitress gives us a table near a window outlooking the town. We placed our orders and started talking about what we wanted to do on our journey.

"So you want to be a songwriter, in all the time that I've known you you've shown no interest in doing that," said a very surprised Candace.

"Yeah it's a new thing that I thought of doing, only Juniper and my mom know about it though. I haven't written anything, but maybe I'll be inspired," that was all that came to my mind on the subject. "What about you?"

"Me, well I don't know but maybe I'll find out what I want to be when on the journey."

"Follow your heart and it will show you the way." I said in a Confucius-sounding tone.

At that time our food showed up and we started eating. The rest of the dinner was just talking about the stupid things Gavin and other friends did. One of the most memorable of these was about some idiot giving Gavin coffee and Mtn. Dew on a bus; let's just say that a bus almost fell over because its walls getting hit too much. After I paid for dinner, we headed out towards her house.

Thank you for dinner, I had a very nice time," she said and pulled me in for a kiss, which shocked me into tomorrow.

**A/N: AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD… SCENE. Okay, I will admit that I feel like I rushed this a little bit.**

**MC777: You still haven't mentioned me minus these A/N.**

**Matt: You, SHUT YOUR TRAP, you're supposed to be the cool me.**

**Namine(from Kingdom Hearts): Has anyone seen my dress**

**Matt: Oh crud, I don't own that dress, and with that I am outta here.**

**(Matt runs for his life from Namine)**

**MC777: Sooner or later he's going to do a crossover I just feel it.**

**Candace: I still can't believe that I kissed him.**

**(A yell is heard in the background, then Matt shows up in torn clothes with a black eye)**

**Matt: It was a dream come true(he drops)**

**MC777: Does this me I get to replace him?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**A/N: For anyone wondering I did use Namine's dress as Candace's so if that is copyrighted I do not own it. Also, I would like to promote my YouTube channel, though I do not have any videos on at this time (said 5/8/13). Anyway this chapter will be a little awkward for my character. AAAANNNNDDDD, the moment may be waiting for, *drum roll* I start my adventure *confetti falls from the ceiling* YAY!**

I was staring at the sign that said that I was leaving the town that I had known since I was a baby. It had been a day since the kiss and I was up all night trying to figure out what it meant. _'Maybe she likes me; no she never showed any interest in me before.'_ I was still deciding when I was hit with a Water Gun.

"GGGAAAAVVVIIIINNN!" I yelled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Piplup, get used to this routine, Water Gun"

Piplup appeared and fired a Water Gun in the direction of the Oshawott.

"Oshawott dodge and use Tackle." The sea otter dodged the Water Gun and charged at the penguin.

"Piplup dodge and use Pound." The little penguin jumped and hit the otter in the back of the head and it fell to the ground face first.

"Oshawott get up."

"Piplup just keep using Pound on the back of Oshawott's head." Piplup kept hitting the otter until there were swirls in it eyes.

"_Beat that you stupid otter."_ Piplup gloated in a victory dance, while Gavin was handing me the $5 for winning the battle.

The battle took my mind away from the kiss, so I went down Route 1; I decided that I would do something that Prof. Juniper told me about that Trainers in Johto and Gavin do, keep one of their Pokemon out to walk next to their Trainer.

"Snivy come on out."

The grass snake came out and looked to the his left then his right

"_What is going on?"_

"I thought it would be nice to travel with Pokemon literally side by side, plus I feel like we could bond easier if we talk with each other."

"_Hmm, interesting way of putting it, I would like to test this hypothesis over the course of our friendship."_

"Snivy, I feel like I am going to get along with you the most featuring how similar we are."

"_Intellectual and resourceful?"_

"Exactly."

"_Well then how about you tell me about this girl that you are in love with?"_

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"_Pokemon have better senses than humans, meaning we can detect your feelings just by being by you for a minute."_

"Well in that case, it is my friend Candace, who at our last meeting kissed me."

"_So you are saying that you are confused if she returns your feelings."_

"Well yes that is the case it seems." At that moment, someone was heading our way and I saw it was a blond-haired girl with glasses on. "Well speak of the devil."

"_Okay keep her distracted a little bit because I need to get a feel on her before I can do an analysis."_

"OK."

"Hey Matt, Prof. Juniper wanted me to give you these, she said that you should catch more Pokemon before you continue on." Candace said with a smile on her face.

"That is very considerate of her. So how has Tepig been doing, the little guy looked like he was very happy to be by you."

"Yeah he has been doing good. By the way why is your Snivy out of its ball."

"I decided that it would be nice to let my Pokemon out to get fresh air."

"That is very nice of you, but when did you get a second one."

"What?" When I turned around I saw Snivy glancing up and down Candace getting a reading on her, but what shocked me was that there was a second Snivy imitating my Snivy in the exact same way. I took out my Pokedex and I checked the one that was a fraction of a second slower than the other.

'Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon, to protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon.'

"Zorua, well looks like you would be a very nice addition to my team." I look to the Snivys and saw them both analyzing each other before I snap the actual Snivy out of geek mode by shouting, "Snivy use Tackle." The snake attacked the other showing everyone what a Zorua really looked like. Zorua growled then charged at Snivy. "Snivy dodge and Tackle again." The snake jumped and tapped the Zorua on the shoulder and completed its charge. The Zorua did a flip and became an exact replica of Candace.

"Wait, please, I never wanted to fight I wanted to join your team, I saw you talking to this handsome fellow over here. I wanted to be closer to this cutie so I decided to imitate him and then I heard this girl say that you didn't have extra pokeballs so I decided that I would wait til you got some, so will you capture me?" The response to the question was me throwing a poke ball at the girl.

When captured, I released Zorua from the ball she walked up to Snivy and snuggled up to him, much to Snivy's embarrassment.

"_Hey there, looks like we will be getting to know each other a lot more,"_ Zorua said licking Snivy's cheek.

Snivy just looked at me with pleading eyes that just told me, _'What have you done to me'_

"Looks like you have a girlfriend Snivy or should I say 'Slyvy'." Snivy looked at me and gave me what I can assume to be the snake equivalent of the finger. I looked at the fox getting comfy with the snake by pushing him and sitting on his lap and I realized one thing, that is what I always wanted us to be like when we get married by a fireplace.

"So Matt, I was wondering, have you found anybody to travel with?"

"No, why did you want to travel together?"

"Yeah I figured that I would travel around with someone I know for the whole thing or for a little while."

"Well I will be honored to be either the one or the first of many."

"That's great, well we should probably get going, I want to be halfway through the route before nightfall."

"Agreed." We headed out on the route, by sunset, I had set up camp and started a fire thanks to Charmander learning Ember when I decided to have my Pokemon train against each other while I set things up.

"Hey Matt, can I ask a favor of you?" I heard Candace call from the lake on the route.

"Sure, what do you need?" I shouted back.

"I forgot to bring a towel when I went to go take a bath, could you bring one over."

"Sure, no problem," while in my head I'm thinking _'This is a MAJOR problem'_ I go into my bag and grab the first towel I see.

When I get to the lake I see her in the water and I yell "I'll leave the towel on the shore alright."

I hear a "Yeah" coming from the lake and I head back to the camp. When I get back to camp I notice that Snivy is beckoning me towards him.

"_I think I have been able to get a read on her but it might not be as strong as the one I get from you, but there is a chance that she likes you back."_

"Well that's good, because I think now that our parents aren't near I think she's trying to get to me."

"_Well my friend I wish you luck with that."_

"As I wish you luck with Zorua, I am looking forward to seeing little Zoruas with your eyes and intellect, while being as outgoing as their mom."

"_You mock me good sir."_

"OK, you have been spending way too much time near me."

At that moment Zorua came out of her ball and ran to Snivy and tackled him into the ground.

"_I've missed you my knight in leafy armor."_

Snivy just mouthed the words 'You owe me big time.'

**A/N: AAAANNNNDDDD… SCENE**

**MC777: YOU HAVE DECIDED NOT TO HAVE ME BE PART OF THE STORY**

**Matt: Hey, you complained too much.**

**Candace: Why did you make me seem like I have a secret dark side.**

**Matt: Because it is a fantasy that I have that I have a feeling might be true.**

**Candace: Humph**

**Matt: Coming up next time…**

**MC777: WHAT, WHAT, WHAT IS IT?**

**Matt: The next chapter.**

**MC777: That was very anticlimactic **

**Matt: That was meant to be a psych.**

**MC777: … Jerk.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**A/N: I decided to write two chapters in one day so this one was written on the same day as Chapter 3. If this chapter is a little bad it is because I am being deprived of sleep that is how much I like you guys.**

After laughing, my head off as I saw Snivy get the most embarrassed as he probably ever has been, it was my turn when I saw Candace came back in only the towel.

I heard Snivy sniggering and I heard "_Jokes on you now." _I was too surprised at what I saw to answer at all. I had my mouth open and must have been drooling _because_ even Zorua was laughing her head off. _"So that's what that was, I knew something was up with him."_

"Sorry about that I forgot to get some clothes, must be the feeling of being away from all our normality," said an oblivious Candace.

"S-s-s-s-sure w-w-w-whatever," I manage to stutter out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two Pokemon with their hand/paw over their face to stifle their laughing. I was just reaching over to my bag to get their pokeballs when I heard Candace say, "You should probably head to the lake now than in the morning, just in case someone is out for a jog or something."

"Yeah," I said while I was getting things for a bath. On my way I decided to play a prank on Snivy and threw a burning twig at him

"_Woah, what was that for"_

"That is for being a smart-aleck." I was walking toward the lake and once I was in the water I had a feeling I was being watched. I looked around and saw nothing, but just in case it was a suspicion I had I shout, "Zorua come on out," I heard a bush rustling and I saw Candace come out in only the towel and I decided to go lower in the water.

"What are you talking about, Zorua was snuggling next to Snivy when I left, you don't seem glad to see me cutie."

"OK, now I know you're Zorua."

"Dang it, Snivy change of plans." Zorua said jumping into her original form running into the bushes, as this is happening I get hit in the groin by a Vine Whip, "Ooooooowwwwwww." I started swimming towards them, then I remembered I was naked. "I'll get you for that." When I get out and get dressed I head back to the camp. I see Candace sitting up in her sleeping bag with groggy eyes saying, "What happened?"

"Snivy and Zorua pulled a prank on me when I was taking a bath."

"Well, they didn't take your clothes so what did they do?"

"You aren't a guy so you wouldn't get it."

"Suit yourself."

"Well, goodnight, see you in the morning."

"Yeah."

The next morning I woke up and saw Zorua and Snivy looking at me and the first thing I heard was a "sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I must admit it was pretty good, plus I should be the one sorry for throwing the twig."

"_I gotta admit it was a good one," _said an amused Snivy.

"Now, how about we go make some breakfast before Candace wakes up." I got a couple of nods and a jumping fox. While Snivy was cracking some eggs, I was frying bacon and slicing fruit. Just as Zorua as a copy of me was setting plates I heard what sounded like, "Mom, how many times have I told you not to burn the bacon," I turned around and I replied in mock-anger, "Candace, I am not your mother."

"Who? What? Where?" She sits ups and looks right at me. "Oh yeah, that's right we are on Route 1."

"Yeah and I made you eggs and bacon."

"Thank you, that was very kind of you."

"It's a warm-up for being a professional chef." As I hand her the plate of eggs and bacon, I decided to feed my Pokemon, so when they came out I looked at them and yelled, "CHOW TIME." As they were eating I decided it was time to dig in on the food that I made.

"Mmmm, this is delicious, where did you learn to cook like this."

"Cookbook, Mom was gone a lot so I had to cook my own meals."

"Nice to know for the future."

"Yep, just like it is to know that Zoruas run very fast." I said this while looking at the little fox that was looking anywhere but right at me. I see Cyndaquil and Charmander look at each other and share a laugh at each other before digging into their food.

"So, should we start to head out?" I ask eager to get a move on.

"Yeah, just give me a second." As we finish packing up I decided that it would be good to train Treecko since he seemed to be a little shy.

"So how are you doing Treecko?"

"_I'm f-fine how about you?"_

"I'm fine as well, why do you seem to be distant than the other."

"_I was the one bullied when I was in the lab. What was really weird was that it was Mudkip that did it more than Torchic."_

"Well you don't have to worry about that here because we all get along quite well, and we want to get to know you well too."

"_S-sure if that's OK with."_

"Oh good Lord, will you stop asking about everything, you're like my little cousin."

"_Alright I'll try to do that."_

"Good now how about we go train a little bit."

"_Sure."_

"OK then, just give me a minute." As I say this, I tell Candace my idea.

"Do you mind if I have him fight against Tepig I feel like he is being neglected a little."

"Are you trying to get him destroyed?"

"No, just make sure you don't use Fire-type moves, I want this to be fair."

"Deal," she says while we shake hands on it.

Treecko and Tepig stood against each other and nodded. Then the first command was shouted.

"Tepig use Tackle."

"Treecko dodge and use Pound." The gecko jumped and hit Tepig on the head and Tepig squealed in pain.

"Tepig Tackle again." The pig charged so fast that Treecko couldn't even react and got the blunt of the attack. Treecko just groaned by got right back up.

"Treecko, Pound."

"Tepig, dodge it." Tepig rolled to the side but got hit in the leg.

"Treecko let's end this, Pound." That was the finishing blow as the pig fell to the ground with the trademark swirls in its eyes.

"_Wow that was actually kind of fun,"_ Treecko said in a very happy tone.

"Yes it was, so what do you say Treecko, want to join in on the fun that you're missing?" I ask holding my hand out to him. He shakes it and I return him to his ball.

"Yes we shall," Candace says offering her arm, which I gladly accept.

"Is it me, or are you a lot more outgoing and flirty."

"So what if I am?"

I answer her question with one of my own. "Is that what that kiss meant the other night?"

"No, that was my sign saying that I think that I want to bring our relationship to the next level" (no pun intended).

"Well my dear I agree with your terms," as I crash my lips onto her's in a dance of fiery passion. As our lips met fireworks went off in my head. After a minute she tapped me on the shoulder, and I got the hint. As I pull away to breath. I say the first thing that came to my mind, "Wow… that was… wow."

"I know the feeling, do you know how long I have wanted to do that."

**A/N: AAAANNNNDDDD SCENE**

**MC777: You're pumped today aren't you?**

**Matt: You betcha.**

**MC777: And you thought it would take about 10 chapters to get to the point not 5.**

**Matt: I get in the zone when I type fics so don't judge me**

**Braden: Long time no see, speaking of which I'm do for an appearance soon.**

**Matt: Soon OK, don't forget that you are the laziest beta ever, I even decided to start posting before you even read the intro.**

**Braden: You jjjjjjeeerrrrkkkk… (suddenly fades to darkness)**

**MC777: What, he was getting annoying.**

**Matt: *facepalm***

**Gavin: Stay tuned for next week's chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I was on vacation in Alabama and I don't trust airlines with my laptop (It's my baby.) Also look for the phrase that most people know.**

Last time on Journey:

"_Well my dear I agree with your terms," as I crash my lips onto her's in a dance of fiery passion. As our lips met fireworks went off in my head. After a minute she tapped me on the shoulder, and I got the hint. As I pull away to breath. I say the first thing that came to my mind, "Wow… that was… wow."_

"_I know the feeling, do you know how long I have wanted to do that."_

Now:

As we enter to the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town I notice someone that looked very familiar, I just shrugged and went into the center. Upon entering the center I was surprised to see that there was a store inside. What was not a surprise was that Candace was at the clothing department looking at everything. I decided not to bother her otherwise I would be dragged into something I don't want to get in. I go up to Nurse Joy and I give her the pokeballs and waited for the ding that would indicate that it was time to get off my lazy butt.

When I get my Pokemon I saw the same person that looked familiar earlier. As I walk up to the person I know who it was, stupid blond haircut, gray hoodie (A/N: Not the greatest thing for a colorblind person to say), and braces. "Nathan, is that you?"

"Matt, what are you doing here, did Gavin finally bug you enough to get you to run away?"

"No, I got my starters and I am getting badges."

"Badges, we don't need no stinking badges. Also what do you mean starters?"

"Juniper pulled some strings, but anyway how has the research been going?" (he is a researcher at fourteen… nerd)

"Pretty good, do you know where Braden is because I have things to give you two that go along with my most recent project?"

"No, I haven't been travelling with him so I have no idea, wait does that mean that?"

"Yep both of you get a Riolu, but you have to do something in return for me."

"Dude I told you I will not fix that toilet again after what your dad did to it last time."

"No not that, sorry about that, but I meant you have to get something to eat because the business is getting slow, pppllleeeaaassseee!"

"Alright but after Candace gets done shopping, don't want her to be worried or anything."

"You're gone for a year and everything changes doesn't it?"

"Yes it does, but then again what's life if there are no changes."

"True."

"Alright, let me get a couple of supplies first OK?"

"OK"

After getting the things I need and a little something the snake and fox combo, revenge is a dish best served cold I go to Nathan and tell him that I will get Candace and then we'll head out to give the researcher a burger. When we get to the food court of the Pokemon Center I enter lecture mode and start saying to Nathan. "You know if you are running low on money you could start fighting Trainers and earn money that way because I know that you have a Solosis, featuring that I saw you had that thing throw Gavin in a river."

"Well I had a Solosis, but I don't anymore."

"YOU MORON YOU TRADED A SOLOSIS."

"No, Solosis became a Duosion."

"Wait a minute, yeah you need to move to a different spot because the Trainers here are avoiding you."

"You know as well as I do that Riolus are only in this area and that they are very rare at that."

"Yeah true, but you are starving yourself, so you are going to the town over, I here there is a lady there that is working with Munnas and is very disorganized."

"I don't know I have been doing this research for a long time just to abandon it."

"Don't think of it as abandoning your research, you are just putting it on hold."

"Alright I'll go maybe I'll even get to get some sleep."

"Nathan, you do know Munna is the Dream Eater Pokemon right?"

Candace's face just fell at the look on Nathan's face when I said that. Nathan's response to the new knowledge was the one that I suspected to come from him. "Wait a minute I get to work with a Pokemon of sleep. Finally somebody gets me." As he says this he pulls me into a bro-hug and then he devours the burger that he has been savoring because he hasn't eaten in a while. As Nathan packs his things to start heading out I remembered the reason he was looking for me, "Nathan what about the Riolus that you wanted to give Braden and me."

"Here," Nathan says as he tosses me two pokeballs that I catch. As he leaves I decide that it was time to check into the Pokemon Center for the night. When I go to the Nurse Joy I ask her for a room she goes to me and says, "Who was the guy that hugged you?"

"That was my friend who just I gave him a job with a professor."

"OK, because I would be very jealous if I was that girl with you."

"Yeah, we're traveling together so that would be weird."

"Alright here is your room key and here it is the first door on the right." As I head over to Candace to tell her the room I feel somebody put a cloth in my mouth and I fall unconscious.

**A/N: Matt: I know it's a short chapter but this one sets up for the rest of the story**

**MC777: Is the next chapter the one where…**

**Matt: Yes it is the one where he…**

**Braden: Good news guys I'm back.**

**Candace: Why am I in a dark room?**

**MC777: Find out next chapter.**


End file.
